Valentines And Scooby Snacks
by Scooby Freak
Summary: It's Valentines time and love is in the air! But when the guys don't know what do get for the girls, what will they do? Read and review!


Valentines And Scooby Snacks

By Scooby Freak

_I know, the title's weird. I couldn't think of any other! Anyway, this is just a short fic that I thought up of. I hope everyone has a great Valentine's Day!_

* * *

"Scooby Dooby Doo!" barked a happy Great Dane. It was the morning, the day before Valentine's Day, and Mystery Inc had just solved another mystery. They drove away in their Mystery Machine, talking about the mystery, and how fake the ghost was.

"Dude, for once I wasn't _that _scared of a monster! He just looked too fake!" said Shaggy.

"I know. What kind of criminal puts a white sheet on him and puts two holes in it, trying to scare people?" asked Fred.

"A really stupid criminal." said Patrick. Everyone laughed. Patrick, Velma's boyfriend, and Mary Jane, Shaggy's girlfriend, came to help solve the easy mystery. Scooby's stomach growled.

"Are you hungry Scooby?" asked Daphne.

"Reah!" said Scooby.

"The Malt Shop is just around the corner, maybe we can get some milkshakes there." said Velma.

"Reah, Ralt Shop!" exclaimed Scooby. His tail wagged.

"Great idea!" said Mary Jane. They drove to the old Malt Shop and walked in. Everyone ordered their milkshakes. Fred, Shaggy, and Patrick volunteered to go get the milkshakes. As they walked to the counter to get the shakes, Shaggy said,

"Dude, like, there's something important! I don't know what to get for Mary Jane for Valentine's Day and I want her to feel special! I'm such a horrible boyfriend!"

"Same here!" said Fred.

"Me too!" said Patrick.

"So like, we're all in hot water!" said Shaggy.

"Yeah, I just wanna show Daph that I love her a lot. But, I don't know what to get her." said Fred.

"Yeah, I wanna get Velma something nice too cause I really love her. I have no idea what to get her either!" exclaimed Patrick.

"Like, oh no. What do we do!" asked Shaggy. Scooby suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"Ray, the rilkshakes?"(Hey, the milkshakes?) Asked Scooby Doo.

"Like, sorry Scoob." said Shaggy, "We should talk about this later." he then whispered. Fred and Patrick nodded, and they all got the milkshakes and brought them back to the table.

"Eh, sorry for taking a while. We were just talking." Fred said, handing a milkshake to Daphne.

"It's alright, no problem." said Mary Jane. They all talked about different topics and soon finished their milkshakes. They climbed back in the Mystery Machine and drove off to Mystery Inc Headquarters. When they arrived, they went inside the place they called home.

"Rah, rome sweet rome."(Ah, home sweet home) said Scooby.

Shaggy walked up to Fred and Patrick, "Like dude, maybe we should talk about this problem now."

"Good idea." said Fred.

Like, let's talk in the kitchen." said Shaggy.

"Yeah." said Patrick. They started walking towards the kitchen.

"Uh, we're just gonna talk about erm... stuff." said Fred, they all walked in the kitchen.

"Um, okay?" said Daphne.

"They've been acting pretty strange all day if you ask me." said Mary Jane.

"Yeah, they have. It's another mystery." said Velma. The girls giggled.

In the kitchen, the three guys were talking about their problem.

"Like, we're all in hot water if we don't figure out what to get for the girls!" said Shaggy.

"Hmmm... Darn! I can't think of anything!" said Fred.

"Us men don't get anything about girls." said Patrick.

"Tell me about it!" exclaimed Fred. Scooby popped in the kitchen.

"Rello." said Scooby.

"Scoob, have you been listening to our conversation?" asked Shaggy.

"Reah, rou are in rot water!" (Yeah, you are in hot water!) exclaimed Scooby.

"Tell me about it!" said Patrick.

"Face it, we don't know anything about what to get for girls on Valentine's Day!" said Shaggy, whimpering a little.

"We need to think of something..." said Fred.

"Ri have a ridea!" ( I have an idea!) Exclaimed Scooby Doo.

"Like, you do?" asked Shaggy.

"Rather around."(Gather Around) said Scooby. Everybody got closer to Scooby. He started whispering something.

"Why didn't we think of that?" asked Fred.

"Like wow, that just proves we know nothin' about women!" said Shaggy.

"But at least now we have something planned." said Patrick.

"We should get to the store." said Fred.

"Like, we'll just tell the girls we forgot something at the Malt Shop." said Shaggy.

"Thanks Scoob." the three guys said. Shaggy gave him a box of Scooby Snacks and the guys walked out of the kitchen.

"Rou're relcome" said Scooby and he started munching on the Scooby Snacks.

It was the night of the next day, February 14th. The guys were dressing their best for this Valentine's Day. Fred wore a dark blue suit and tie. Shaggy wore the same, except it was a dark green, but he still looked messy as usual. Patrick was also wearing a suit and tie, but his was brown. All three of them looked quite dashing. Scooby was also wearing a light blue tie.

The girls were all wearing beautiful dresses. Daphne's dress was light purple, Mary Jane's was pink, and Velma's was dark red. They looked very pretty. As they walked into the living room the guys' jaws dropped. They were so beautiful.

"They're gorgeous." whispered Patrick.

"Yeah." whispered both Shaggy and Fred. They took their dates gently by the arm and walked them to the Mystery Machine.

"Hey, so where are we going?" asked Mary Jane.

"Like, you'll see." Shaggy said smiling. They all drove to a beautiful park, it was decorated with Valentine things all around. There were also tables set out and a dance floor. Some couples were there.

"Wow!" said Velma.

"Here we are." said Patrick. They all got out of the Mystery Machine. The gang then went to a table and sat down.

"This place is gorgeous." said Daphne. Fred, Shaggy, and Patrick looked at each other, smiled, and gave a thumbs up.

"Should we give our gifts now?" Shaggy whispered to Fred and Patrick. They nodded.

"Hey Daph." Fred said. Daphne turned to him. Fred took out a black box, and inside was a beautiful gold necklace. He then pulled out a bouquet of roses and a teddy bear that was holding a heart.

"I love you more than anything. Happy Valentine's Day." he said.

Next, Shaggy pulled out a red, heart shaped box. Inside were Scooby Snacks, Mary Jane's favorite. He then pulled out a pink teddy bear, then a bouquet of roses.

"Like, you're the only girl for me, Happy Valentine's Day." said Shaggy.

Then, Patrick pulled out a small, dark red box. Inside was a gold watch, it was pretty. He also gave her a blue teddy bear that sings, and a bouquet of roses.

"Velma, there's no one else I'd rather be with. Happy Valentine's Day." said Patrick. All the girls were so happy, they loved their boyfriends back. The girls gave the guys great gifts as well. Scooby had watched them.

"Fred, I love you too!" Daphne said, giving him a kiss.

"Aw Shaggy, you're the sweetest!" Mary Jane exclaimed, and kissed him.

"Thanks Patrick, there's nobody else I would be with than you!" said Velma, kissing him for the first time.

"Raw." Scooby said dreamily. Shaggy got out a box of Scooby Snacks.

"Like, we didn't forget you pal! Thanks!" said Shaggy.

"Raw, ranks!" said Scooby. He started eating Scooby Snacks until he spotted a beautiful sight. There was a female Great Dane walking by. For Scooby, it was love at first sight. He walked up to her.

"Rello. Rat's your name?" (Hello, what's your name?) asked Scooby.

"Ginger." replied the gorgeous dog.

"Ri'm Scooby." said Scooby, nervously. They kept talking.

Then a familiar song started to play.

_I've got sunshine _

_On a cloudy day _

_When it's cold outside _

_I've got the month of May _

The guys asked the girls to dance, and they gladly wanted to dance. They all got on the dance floor and started dancing.

_I guess, you'd say, _

_what can make me feel this way _

_My girl, (my girl)_

_talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)_

Fred softly sang the song close to Daphne's ear as they were dancing. Shaggy and Mary Jane were staring at each other while they dancedPatrick and Velma simply danced together. Everybody was in love.

_I don't need no money_

_Fortune or fame, _

_No no I got all the riches baby _

_One man can claim _

Scooby asked Ginger to dance. She said yes and they started dancing.

_I guess, you'd say, _

_what can make me feel this way _

_My girl, (my girl)_

_talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)_

Everybody danced romantically, so in love, including Scooby.

"Scooby Dooby Doo!"

**Happy Valentine's Day!****

* * *

**

_Hope you enjoyed it! I sure enjoyed writing, erm I mean, typing it. Read and review! And happy Valentine's Day!_


End file.
